confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Humans were the one sentient inhabitant of the World of Earth and Narnia. They had two arms, two legs, a chest and a head, and they stood erect. After Narnia's creation, Humans were created to serve their grand nobility to King Frank I and Queen Helen were the first king and queen in Narnia and, due to their background in Christianity, it became the Narnian custom to call a male human a Son of Adam, and a female human a Daughter of Eve. History Creation in Narnia After Aslan crowned Frank and his wife, Helen I, two humans from Earth, the first King and Queen of Narnia, humans began to rise in several places around the world. Those that lived in Narnia, became very loyal to their King and Queen. Along with their new Narnian friends, they constructed a large spectacular citadel which was named Cair Paravel, the First Capital in the Kingdom of Narnia. Age of Conquest At the beginning of the Age of Conquest, the Humans of Narnia were among the first that followed the laws of the country. However, not all humans in the nation were tended to follow the laws in the country. In the year 85, a human named Xander, who served as a governor to Frank the Second, planned to overthrow the King and rule Narnia for himself since he was planned on spreading corruption throughout the nation. Inside the Feasting Room, Xander had one of his loyal servants to place poison in the King's drink. After the King died from the poison, Xander took up the mantle as King of Cair Paravel. During his tyrannical rule, humans that never followed the laws in the country, began to support their new King and form a Black Market. A few months during his rule, Frank the Third was able to uncover the truth of his father's death and learned that Xander was responsible. He gathered all the humans that refused to support Xander and put an end to Xander's rule. Along with their Narnian friends and allies, Frank led his forces inside Cair Paravel and arrest Xander for his crimes. Xander refused to submit and challenged Frank in a duel. Frank merged victorious, but he chose to spare Xander at Aslan's request. Instead of arresting him, he banished Xander, including those faithful to him, out from Narnia. Xander held a grudge on Frank and swore that he will have his revenge. Traveling to the Western Wild, a wilderness mountain range that bordered west from Narnia, Xander and his followers went on to rebuild their civilization. Spending at least fifteen years in building their civilization in the vast wilderness of mountains and forests, Xander and his human followers began to grow very cruel, savage, and warlike when they have been hunting wild animals. There, they called themselves, the Human Barbarians. While constructing the city of Barad, Xander became the First Lord of the Barbarians. Sometime in the year 180, the Barbarians developed a close friendship with the Wargs that have became their riders. Human colonies Archenland Humans The Archenlander Humans are inhabitant of archenlnd and they had founded theire kingdom in the narnian years of 180 and they had at with the calormene ever seinc. Barbarian Humans The Barbarians were a race of humans that lived in the Western Wild. These humans were considered to be very cruel, warlike, and hardy towards other races, including the Narnians. Borean Humans Calormene Humans In the far west from Archenland and the Narnian nation, the humans from Calormen were considered to be very cruel, worshipful, and intelligent beings that originated in the southern desert of Calormen. However, it is revealed that these humans were created by the god Tash in the Narnian-year 200. Instead of dying, though, the humans were gifted by Tash's power to successfully cross the desert, creating their own civilisation at the River Calormen, which eventually became the country of Calormen. Different from other humans, the Calormenes were dark-skinned, with the men mostly bearded. Flowing robes, turbans and wooden shoes with an upturned point at the toe were common items of clothing. Harfang Humans Narnian Humans In the land of Narnia, the humans were very noble, loyal, intelligent, and sometimes warlike. In Narnia, the humans adapted well with many races in the nation and considered them as friends and allies to the Human Kings and Queens. The Narnian Humans mostly constructed their home in the Kingdom of Cair Paravel, but many have chosen to live somewhere in the mountains, hills, or forests. narnian conquest begin with the invasion of kingdom of telmar by the narnian army led by king Caspian in the narnian years of 2996 and king Caspian narnian troops are ready to storm the castle of telmar and the siege of the castle of telmar begin and the narnian army led by king Caspian the 10th and they kill all of the entire telmarine army inside of castle of telmar and king micheal the 1st of telmar took half of a few of 120 telmarine troops and they fled south to meet theire calormene allies in the forest of calormen and they had abandon the castle of telmar to king Caspian and his narnian troops to go all way inside of the castle of telmar kill the last remain telmarine soldier inside the castle of telmar to make a last stand aginst the entire whole narnian army that had enter the telmarines castle and the telmarine general took half of his 900 telmarine troops to go south to meet theire king micheal the 1st of telmar and king Caspian won a great victory aginst the telmarine army and king Caspian narnian troops return to the castle of cair paravel as a victory welcome from the war aginst telmarines. List of humans *Gumpas Category:Archenlanders Category:Aslan's Army Category:Calormenes Category:Humans Category:Sentient beings Category:Species Category:Telmarines Category:White Witch's Army Category:Old Narnians